


A Familiar Ache

by Sondrox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Help, Loneliness, Post-Break Up, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondrox/pseuds/Sondrox
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie break up due to Alastor, and Vaggie has to learn to adapt to being single and alone inside the hotel. (One-shot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Familiar Ache

Author’s note: English is not my native language and this is just a translation from my fanfic. If you know Spanish, please consider reading it instead of this.

**In the end, everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only who's ever known who I am, who I'm not, who I wanna be, no way to know, how long she will be next to me.**

“…Besides, I’m sure he’ll do good to the hotel. I not only trust on Alastor; sometimes it looks like he trusts more on me than you do. You’re always telling me ‘Charlie don’t do this, Charlie don’t do that’ And...And sincerely I’m-I’m tired of that. That is why…the best for us both is to break up at once…”

Charlie' words resonated trough Vaggie’s ears and everything around got hard to distinguish. She could just hear Charlie babbling over and over no matter how much she tried. Her every heart beat squashed her chest harder and harder.

In the blink of an eye, fog surrounded her and Charlie was nowhere to be seen anymore. She looked everywhere around her but it was of no use. The fog got so dense she could not see past her nose. Quickly the fog crawled her body until it covered her sight.

Then from the fog came the darkness. Vaggie could feel her heart beat decrease. At least that part was over. But all of it was far from done.

Her fear turned into anguish. She didn’t want to open her eyes, but she also had responsibilities to take care of.

Vaggie reached for her lamp, turned it on, and found herself in the room she moved since she broke up with Charlie. It’s been weeks from then and still the same nightmare came again and again.

She let her head fall upon her pillow, still with some time left to rest, but her sleep was interrupted by her body’s need for physical effort. She 

She dropped his head on the pillow, she still had some time, but the joy of sleeping a little more was vanished by a pain that demanded her movement and activity, she concentrated on putting that discomfort to one side and turned his body to the other side of the bed to settle down. Vaggie instinctively stretched out her arm but only found herself with a pillow. She hesitated a few seconds before hugging the pillow and sinking his nose into it, trying to feel some warmth, instead she found the cold side of the pillow and Vaggie couldn't help but let out a sigh.

After getting up she went to an office that had "MANAGER" pictured on a plaque above the door. She was looking for some flyers that they would use that day at a festival organized by a musical group that would take place in Cannibal Colony. With Alastor's help they had gotten a handful of demons to sign up for her redemption program, but Charlie had the ambition to get many more.

Shortly after leaving his small office Vaggie dodged Niffty who was in a hurry carrying several plates of food with him. He checked the front desk and found the new residents heading to the dining room. Vaggie saw Niffty come out of the dining room and she took the opportunity to get her attention.

"Can you tell why the new ones go to the dining room?" Vaggie demanded.

"Charlie and Alastor called in the new ones for an announcement or something."

She turned and started to walk away. "I'll be at my office if y–"

"Get the fuck out!" A sleepy Husk exclaimed, pushing both out of his way and then stumbling over a lamp and the dining room door.

"Charlie wants the staff to be present," Niffty rectified.

She accepted with a covered grunt and entered.

The dining room consisted of multiple long tables extending from one side of the room to the other. They were still so few that they did not reach the middle of the table they were using at the time. Vaggie sat at the end of the table that pointed toward the dining room fireplace. The seat in front of her and to the left of her were empty, right now her only company was Angel who was hooking up with one of the new residents. Husk tried to stay awake while he made sure that no one stole the bottle of alcohol from him, Niffty arrived shortly after and stood next to Husk.

Vaggie was sunk in her mind, at this time she would be helping Charlie to get ready, she would be adjusting the bow of her tuxedo. She would make sure her clothes were straight and aligned. She would remind him that no one could stop her from fulfilling her dream. Every day she guaranteed her that she would always be by her side.

But now she was alone.

She was just like when she came from heaven after the angels entrusted her with this mission.

Alone.

"Descend to the abyss of creation and guard the daughter of the light bearer; Make her requests your will and fulfill her desire with your soul."

Her place was with Charlie even if they weren't together anymore.

The door to the dining room opened and pulled Vaggie out of her thoughts, Charlie had arrived, she didn't know why she was surprised that she wasn't alone. Alastor was next to her, the deer demon sat in front of Vaggie and Charlie placed herself between the two demons.

Charlie clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Hi…first-First of all, I want to thank each of you for joining the Hazbin Hotel and our redemption program! My name is Charlotte but you can call me Charlie. I am the owner of the hotel and these two people next to me are…" Charlie continued with his introductory speech, but it reached a point where Vaggie only heard the echo of his words.

After Charlie finished her speech everyone got up and went back to their activities. Vaggie went straight to her office so as not to be disturbed, but her calm was soon to be disrupted.

"Vaggie?" The moth demon listened behind herself, turned around, and found Charlie poking her head out of the doorway. Ever since they broke up Vaggie made sure to only interact with her ex only when necessary, always getting straight to the point. "I…I don't want to bother you, I just wanted to know if you already had the flyers ready."

"On your desk."

"Aaand…you don’t mind if I take a few of the new residents to the festival? I know you had the session scheduled with them for today, but I think they would do well to join me and Alastor."

"Sure, whatever you want," she mused.

Charlie smiled at her with gratitude, Vaggie mimicked her gesture, but as soon as Charlie left Vaggie’s face fell into the same blank expression she wore.

She tried to ignore the silence that was beginning to buzz headed for the reception where he found Alastor and the residents who were to accompany him to the festival watching him with great admiration as he told them about himself.

"Look who it is!" Alastor announced. "Our beloved princess will join us this exquisite afternoon, I am sure we will have fun together."

"Oh Alastor, it wouldn't be that bad just because I don’t go." She couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed his arm.

"On the contrary my dear, it wouldn't be the same without you."

In the distance Vaggie listened making sure neither of them saw her until she heard a few footsteps behind her and pretended to be busy inventorying the hotel supplies.

Angel passed her by ignoring her, he saw how Alastor offered her hand to Charlie and she took it with pleasure, the small group of demons left and Angel let out a small laugh.

"Our heartthrob doesn't waste a second, huh?" Vaggie didn't bother to answer or even turn to look at Angel. "You know? The fact that he’s with Charlie doesn't bother me at all, do you think he likes threesomes?" The dead silence made Angel wonder if he should have shut his mouth. "You… ended up well, right?"

Vaggie forced herself to search for her words to answer him. "I…I just want her to be happy."

Angel tried to lift her spirits, but her words did not reach Vaggie, she was thinking about her own words, and the more she thought about them, the more she clung to them. "I'll do whatever it takes." She thought she.

"I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever she needs. Charlie deserves it, she deserves heaven, she deserves her to be happy."

But then what would be left to herself?

She saw the time on her phone and called the remaining demons to her office.

"Ok Nikel/Diene/ Berali/Avironol /Willa, it's time" They each called. "Do you remember the last time we could discuss your life on earth?" Vaggie specified about the last days they had lived in order to discover how to focus and personalize her redemption program.

Each one told about their last days and all the stories could be summarized simply with two things: Problems or bad luck.

"...I went with some friends to buy drugs from a camel..."

"...I was driving fart after leaving a party..."

"...I was asleep until I was woken up by a slam on my door..."

"...I took some sleeping pills..."

"...We gave them the money and then...some guys put some bags over our heads..."

“Fuck off dude ain’t telling you shit!”

"...I got off the road and collided with a building..."

"…I turned on the light and the first thing I saw was someone dressed in black who jumped on me..."

"...Then I climbed onto the edge of the roof..."

"…Something...pierced my stomach and they threw me to the ground and I heard several footsteps moving away..."

"…He knocked me down and slammed my head on the floor…"

"...And everything went black..."

Vaggie asked them why they checked into the hotel. Through all the reasons she received she could notice something that connected them to each of them, regret, true regret.

She saw it when they took care of each other. When she one night she found drugs in the trash and later heard several voices arguing in one of the rooms about who brought drugs into the hotel, someone confessed and instead of betraying him, scolding him or repressing him, they spent hours comforting each other.

The next day, she was able to notice a change that she did not quite know what it was. He felt that he could lower his guard of him next to him, he could trust someone again, not in the same way as when he was with Charlie, but he knew that he could start moving from breaking up from him.

In the next session he asked Nikel if he had any doubts about leaving the redemption program.

"The first days, when I wasn't used to waking up in one place and the first thing I had to do was to be alert to, well, whatever. At the slightest sound. Then...one day I remembered my family, I remembered something that my father told me. I had said...that...if today was the most difficult of your life, then the following days would be easier. And if I'm already here, in hell, I don't think it can get worse...where else than above. Literally. " He laughed out loud.

DING

A small clock announced that the session was over. Nikel left and Vaggie just stood there without saying a word. After taking care of the sessions with the others, night fell and Vaggie retired to his room.

Nikel's words were still in his head.

Could she also aspire to something else? She looked around her and suddenly everything felt smaller. She felt that if she stretched out her arms he could touch both ends of her room. He turned to her bed, the mere fact of approaching him generated rejection. He had to get out of there right now.

Vaggie needed to clear his head. And even if she hated to admit it, it would be one of those nights when she would need coffee.

She went to one of the terraces that the hotel had, maybe fresh air would help her, if she could call the air of Hell was any fresh at all.

He couldn't help wondering what would become of her in the future. Would she still be at the hotel? Would he find something else in her life? Could she go to heaven? Her mind quickly reproached him with a "No!" to the last question. He was already on the fifth coffee, he quickly swallowed it in one trying to savor it as little as possible, as if it were a pill. Then he delicately massaged the X on her face.

His mission echoed inside his head again. "Make her requests your will and fulfill her desire with your soul."

That she had done and this was her prize, she went out of her way and dedicated Charlie completely. She for once she wanted to take care of herself. It would be herself who she would care for.

In that instant, her small moment of self-pity transformed into a snowball.

He felt his heart — that heart that he had only opened for Charlie to break, he had to muster all his strength not to scream, even so, he couldn't help but gasp as he felt his heart break and instead it was replaced by a new one. , in which inside, she did not see the Princess of Hell, but herself.

She would not abandon Charlie, least of all the hotel. With them, she will fulfill what she was entrusted to her. No matter what person or demon stands in her way. She could not only fend for herself, but also fulfill herself and be happy.

In the end maybe she was not so different from those she was trying to help.

She stayed a while longer observing the landscape, until she heard the small creak of a chair to the left of her, she quickly got up and invoked her spear pointing it against whoever was next to her.

"Looking for some inspiration, dear?"

"Alastor! For fuck’s sake.” Vaggie stayed in combat stance and on the alert for her. “How-when did he get in? I didn't hear the door. " She thought. Reluctantly she vanished her spear and sat back down. "What do you want?" Vaggie asked.

"Wrong question, and!–" He lifted his index finger. "I asked first."

"I...could not sleep."

"You couldn’t or you don’t want to?" Alastor grabbed Vaggie’s cup and with a wave of his hand refilled it with coffee and till the brim, Alastor left the cup close enough of Vaggie, but she did not touch the cup again. "I haven't seen you much lately around, is there a particular reason for it?"

"I’ve been…busy."

"Oh I do believe so. A hard-working person like you.” Vaggie didn't reply. “And so little rewarded, these poor lost and ungrateful souls don't appreciate you enough, and it has come to my mind, wouldn't you like to start over in a place far away from here? Because moi, ”he placed his hand on his chest. “Can help you with that. What do you say? Do you accept? " It wasn't until then that Vaggie deigned to look at Alastor and his tempting offer. "Imagine it. All these people, problems and worries, you will never see them again. Just. Take. My hand." She reached out her hand and began to glow with a green glow surrounded by an electric environment of the same color.

Vaggie moved closer, her hands were inches apart and Alastor waited patiently, before they made contact. Vaggie invoked her spear and went through Alastor's hand, the green glow fading and he barely flinched. After removing the spear, they both saw the hole it left and how in a matter of seconds Alastor's hand regenerated with everything and glove. "I just want you to know that my door is always, always open," Alastor said as he widened his smile.

“There is no use for you trying to deceive me, I will not leave this place and I know who you are, a liar, a bastard, and above all a coward. You came here because there is no one around to hear us. Then I will also tell you something: Only one of the two will go to Heaven; And I swear for all you want that I will not be the one who stays in this hole. "

When she finished speaking, Alastor got up, took out his cane, and walked to the door.

"Of course you will go to Heaven, after all they are waiting for you, little angel."

Neither of them needed to turn and look at the other's face to guess their expression.

Vaggie only allowed herself to react until she heard the slight closing of the door behind her. Only then did she grab the cup Alastor had refilled and threw it as far as she could.

"How the hell-?" He felt that the air was beginning to fail him, he leaned back in the chair. He didn't have to care, he shouldn't. He was still going to achieve his goal.

“I will not let anyone stop me. I won't let anyone stop me,” Vaggie repeated several times on the air each time raising her head higher. Suddenly the air didn't feel so bad.

She once saw the city from afar and made out the great clock that stood out among the city and that counted the remaining days for the annual purge, it was not too late yet, she returned to the inside of the hotel, at best she could sleep a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> If you like it please consider leaving a review and adding it to favorites.
> 
> Also, if you want to know a bit more about myself or my fics visit "sondroxeng(dot)wordpress(dot)com" Here I'll be posting my thoughts about my fics as I publish them as well some non sense stuff
> 
> See you around!


End file.
